1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in exercising devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a hand, wrist and forearm exercising device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a widespread interest today in maintaining exercising programs, and the like, for improvement of personal health and well being, and along with this growing participation in sports, jogging, aerobics, and the like, there is an accompanying consideration and activity in body building achievements of many types. For example, bench pressing is becoming a more and more popular pastime, along with substantially any desirable exercising for particular body members, such as the wrists, hand and forearm. As a result there are many exercising devices designed for particular emphasis in the development of particular parts of the body, such as the DeMare U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,132, issued May 6, 1969, and entitled "Electric Myodynamometer"; the Blickman U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,097, issued Oct. 19, 1971, and entitled "Weight Lifting Exercising Apparatus"; the Zinken et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,008, issued Mar. 14, 1972, and entitled "Hand and Wrist Exerciser Device"; the Bradley et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,644, issued Jan. 15, 1974, and entitled "Pull Type Exercising Device Having With Frictional Resistance to Pulling"; the Tauber, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,244, issued May 8, 1979, and entitled "Gymnastic set for Wheelchair Patients"; and the Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,593, issued Mar. 18, 1980, and entitled "Arm and Wrist Exerciser". The DeMare myodynamometer is a device for determining muscular energy expended in doing work over a period of time; and the Blickman exerciser is for toning up various parts of the human body by the use of pulley weights, chinning bars, parallel horizontal bars, rowing seat, hand strengthening roll and foot exerciser, and is a rather all-inclusive apparatus. Bradley et al is a physical exercising apparatus including a rotatable shaft having reels at the opposite ends thereof and connected to a base by lines wound on the reels. When the shaft or bar assembly is elevated the shaft will resist any force required to rotate the shaft. The Tauber apparatus is essentially a self-contained gynmastic apparatus comprising many exercising elements for exercising various parts of the body and is particularly designed for use by wheelchair patients. The Zinken et al patent relates to a hand and wrist exerciser comprising a pair of oppositely disposed handles mounted for rotation about a common shaft, each handle having a rotatable knob means at the outer end thereof for wrist exercising, and the Wilson arm and wrist exerciser comprises inner and outer tubes telescopically arranged for alternate extended and collapsed positions. An elongated resilient element extends through the inner tube and is secured to the opposite ends thereof for resisting movement of the tubes from the collapsed position. The tubes are also relatively rotatable for exercising of the wrists. The devices have certain disadvantages, however, in that they are of a relatively complex and expensive construction, and the assembly or setting up of the exercising equipment is somewhat difficult, thus resulting in a more permanent nature for the setting of the equipment. In addition, most of these devices are not readily adaptable for use in conjunction with other exercising apparatus that is normally in widespread use today.